Hari Ibu
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Hari Ibu versi Sasuke dan Naruto? Coba kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan di hari Ibu yang sangat spesial hari ini... /For Mother's Day on 22-Dec-2016/ A mini series NaruSasu Fanfic


**Hari Ibu**

 **A NaruSasu fanfic**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This is mini series my NaruSasu Fanfic. Check list of my Mini series NaruSasu Fanfic in the end of this stories.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sore ini tengah bersantai di balkon kamarnya ditemani secangkir kopi yang tengah diseruputnya.

Ah! Jangan lupakan sosok pirang yang tengah menekuri majalah yang dibelinya tadi sepulang belanja bulanan bersama Sasuke.

Si pirang yang biasanya suka merecoki Sasuke itu sedang tidak mengacuhkan Sasuke sekarang. Nampaknya majalah itu lebih menarik minat si pirang dibanding Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke sih tak keberatan. Toh biasanya dia juga tidak mengacuhkan si pirang dan sangat cuek.

Tapi apa iya disaat mereka sedang menikmati liburan natal dan tahun baru ini malah tidak saling berkomunikasi dan sibuk dengan dunia sendiri-sendiri. Kalau begini lebih baik mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing saja. Tidak usah liburan dengan alasan menikmati kebersamaan dengan keluarga.

Sasuke kesal sendiri.

Tapi dia bisa apa. Protes pun rasanya tidak bisa ia lakukan. Buang-buang energi.

Jadi lakukan saja apa yang bisa lakukan sekarang. Abaikan makhluk kuning itu kalau tidak mau sakit hati karena tidak dipedulikan.

Suara kertas majalah yang dibolak-balik terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Dan rasa-rasanya Sasuke makin kesal.

Apalagi disertai gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut si pirang tersebut.

Jadi benar nih Sasuke diabaikan seutuhnya?

Apa Sasuke harus koprol-koprol ria sambil berkata 'Hei pirang~ kesayanganmu yang tampan ini mau kau anggurin? Tidak ada niat mau godain atau kasih cium jahil gitu?'

Oke, abaikan! Sasuke akan jadi sangat OOC kalau benar-benar mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya.

Sasuke mendadak salah tingkah dan segera menghabiskan kopinya.

Naruto masih terus menatapnya dan membuat Sasuke risih.

Sasuke merasa ingin Naruto tidak mempedulikannya seperti tadi saja.

Dan Naruto masih menatapnya. Memaksa Sasuke untuk membalas tatapan si pirang itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Naruto menggeleng dengan muka polos. Lalu tiba-tiba si pirang itu beranjak berdiri meninggalkan balkon tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun yang membuat Sasuke semakin bingung dengan tingkah di blonde itu.

Lalu netra hitam Sasuke teralih pada majalah yang terbuka lebar diatas meja.

Disana Sasuke melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang tengah menggendong bayi. Dan diatasnya terdapat tulisan "Mother's Day".

Sasuke termenung. Apa Naruto sedari tadi diam karena hal ini?

Sepertinya iya. Sasuke sangat memahami Naruto lebih dari siapapun. Jadi dia bisa dengan mudah membaca isi hati Naruto tanpa si pemilik hati mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong lalu beranjak pergi mencari Naruto.

Namun saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia sudah dengan mudah menemukan Naruto yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, tanpa ada suara.

Ah... Apa suasana hati si pirang memburuk?

Sasuke menghampiri si pirang dan duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto menoleh sekilas padanya lalu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mau merayakan Mother's Day?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum. Tapi Sasuke bisa melihat kepedihan di dalamnya.

"Mother's Day untukmu? Calon ibu dari anak-anakku?" Naruto berbalik tanya dengan nada jahil. Namun Sasuke tahu itu hanyalah kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam diri si pirang.

Sasuke biasanya akan sangat kesal jika di jahili seperti ini. Tapi karena tak tega melihat kesedihan di mata biru si pirang maka Sasuke akan memilih untuk mengalah sekarang.

"Oke... Anggap saja aku adalah ibu dari anak-anakmu... Ah! Atau anak-anak kita, hn?" balas Sasuke.

"Kau memang ibu anak-anak kita," tukas Naruto.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. Dilihat dari sudut manapun juga kelihatan kalau dia bukanlah seorang 'ibu', dia kan pria.

Tapi Sasuke menahan kekesalannya. Ia berinisiatif untuk mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak, setelah seseorang mengajakku duduk di balkon selama sejam padahal di luar sana sedang turun salju. Membuatku masuk angin," sindir Naruto.

Sasuke lupa kalau Naruto punya bakat bicara sarkastik kalau sedang sedih ataupun kesal. Tapi Sasuke akan jadi sangat penyabar kalau Naruto sudah dalam mode seperti ini.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Mau segelas cokelat hangat?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak usah... Peluk saja~" kata Naruto cengengesan.

Sasuke mendelik lalu menjitak kepala Naruto. Apa secepat itu kesedihan di mata biru si pirang ini lenyap?

"Kita ke mansion Uchiha saja," cetus Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Huh?"

"Mother's Day bersama ibuku?"

Wajah Naruto berubah ketika mendengar tawaran Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke dengan penuh pengertian meraih wajah Naruto dan membingkainya dengan tangannya.

"Aku mengerti... Ibumu sudah tiada. Karena cuacanya sedang tidak mendukung. Maka besok saja kita ke makam ibumu. Dan apa kau pikir kau benar-benar tidak punya ibu?" kata Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

Naruto menatap intens mata Sasuke tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Kita sudah menikah..." lirih Sasuke, "Ibuku, ibumu juga kan?" tanya Sasuke hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Wajah mereka cukup dekat sekarang jadi Naruto bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Sasuke yang lirih tersebut.

Sasuke mengulas senyum. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan kepada Naruto seorang.

"Ibuku juga memberimu tempat dihatinya..." tambah Sasuke.

Naruto mengusap tangan Sasuke di wajahnya, lalu mengambil salah satu tangan tersebut untuk ia cium.

"Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kerasnya perjuanganmu mendapatkan hati ibuku..."

Ya. Naruto juga ingat bagaimana ia berjuang mengambil hati ibu Sasuke agar mau menerimanya sebagai menantu. Karena waktu itu baik ayah Sasuke maupun ibu Sasuke tak ada yang mau merestui hubungan mereka. Dan butuh bertahun-tahun bagi Naruto untuk meyakinkan mereka agar mau memberikan ijin padanya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum menyeringai senang.

"Tapi..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sebelum tiba-tiba bibirnya di lumat oleh Naruto.

Sasuke tak bisa menolaknya. Ia bahkan tersenyum di tengah-tengah lumatan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan membuat sedikit jarak.

Tangan tannya kemudian mengelus perut rata Sasuke lalu nyengir kuda.

"Aku akan lebih senang merayakan Mother's Day bersama ibu dari calon anak-anak kita Sasuke~" goda Naruto, "Anak kita ada disini kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus perut Sasuke terus-terusan.

"Atau perlu aku isi gen-ku disini agar anak kita bisa hidup di perutmu?" goda Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tertawa keji.

Lalu dalam satu kali hitungan nafas, Naruto sudah terjungkal ke ranjang dengan memar di pipinya.

"Bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai seorang laki-laki, idiot?!" pekik Sasuke, kesal.

Dan Naruto tertawa karena lagi-lagi berhasil membuat seorang Sasuke kesal padanya.

"Hahaha! Selamat hari ibu... Mama Sasuke yang akan mengandung anak-anakku!" teriak Naruto.

Dan mereka pun kemudian saling berguling diatas ranjang dengan Sasuke yang berusaha menghantamkan bogemnya pada Naruto.

Entah mengapa Sasuke selalu kesal dengan setiap hal kecil yang keluar dari mulut jahil Naruto.

.END.

Omake

"Hallo? Ibu?" sapa Naruto ketika memasuki mansion Uchiha.

Wanita yang disapa ibu oleh Naruto itu memeluk Naruto kemudian dengan tawa renyah.

"Apa kabar, nak Naruto?" tanya ibu dari Sasuke Uchiha itu.

"Aku selalu baik bu... Ayo masuk dulu bu... Disini dingin," kata Naruto.

Wanita itu tertawa lagi lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mansion. Dan Sasuke berdecak kesal karena ibunya seolah lupa dengan keberadaannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tertawa mengejek lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Kalian kangen masakan ibu?" tanya Nyonya Uchiha tersebut ketika mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu bersama 2 anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Oh! Tentu saja aku selalu kangen dengan masakan ibu. Masakan ibu yang terbaik di dunia!" puji Naruto seraya menunjukkan dua jempolnya ke atas.

Ibu dari Sasuke itu tertawa lagi. Senang dengan pujian Naruto.

"Tapi bu... Kami kesini mau merayakan Mother's Day untuk ibu... Jadi hari ini, bukan ibu yang memasak. Tapi aku dan Sasuke. Ibu jangan khawatir keracunan atau apa, karena Sasuke koki yang handal loh..." tutur Naruto.

"Oh... Mother's Day?" ulang Mikoto.

"Kami tidak diajak?" celetuk Itachi.

"Kalau ayah dan kakak mau. Kita masak bersama..." sahut Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberikan pijatan saja pada Mikoto," ujar sang kepala keluarga yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada sang kepala keluarga dengan tatapan curiga. Yang ditatap hanya biasa saja dan tak terlalu peduli.

"Apa? Kalian tidak usah berpikir macam-macam. Cepat masak dan aku akan memanjakan ibu kalian," tukas Fugaku cepat.

"Apa kita bertiga harus pergi?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi segera berdiri dan menyeret Sasuke ke dapur.

Naruto hendak berdiri namun tangannya di tahan oleh Mikoto.

"Anggap saja aku ibu kandungmu sendiri," kata Mikoto dengan senyumnya yang membuat Naruto meleleh.

Naruto merasa terharu dan memeluk ibu mertuanya itu dengan erat.

"Walau aku sudah tidak punya ibu lagi. Tapi berkatmu, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu... Aku menyayangimu bu..." kata Naruto lalu memberikan kecupan hangat di kening sang ibu mertua.

SELESAI

 **Oke, wkwk... Kurang greget?**

 **Tak apalah...**

 **Tapi selamat Hari Ibu yaaa...**

 **Aku sayang ibuku! :***

 **Masih di mini series fanfic NaruSasu ku...**

 **Yang belum baca keseluruhan mini seriesku. Aku kasih list-nya. Siapa tahu bingung :v**

. Bella Luna

. Close to you

. Happy valentine, dobe

. Forgive me, Sasuke

. Kapsul pria dewasa

. Unintended

. Saya sudah menikah

. Aku beruntung memiliki Sasuke dalam hidupku

. Iklan rokok

. Bernyanyi bersama Sasuke

. Sakit

. Skandal

. Hari Libur

. Talkshow

' **kay...**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
